d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
DTX-N6
DTX-N6, also known as Enzix, was a DTX-series automaton who served the Canine Resistance. Enzix was originally an assistant of Revus Tarke, but was reprogrammed after the Battle of Tavistar, granting him independent sentience. Modifying and upgrading himself, Enzix continued to serve the Resistance, even after the rise of the Regime, acting as an informant. He went on to also pursue other careers, finding work as a bounty hunter and a mercenary. Biography Subservience A regular DTX-series automaton created on Zon Nutayr, DTX-N6 was assigned to serve Commander Revus Tarke in the Canine Resistance. The automaton was stationed aboard the Hydeforth, an Arrowhead cruiser that was produced in the same factory as he was. The Hydeforth was stationed in orbit of the gas giant Uche, being used as a Canine Resistance base and left hidden until it was needed in the inevitable war against the Feline Uprising. When Finn Arkwright and Rufus Sadon boarded the Hydeforth after a battle on Atheran, DTX-N6 accompanied Commander Tarke to the hangar to meet them. Shortly afterwards, Tarke sent Finn to Sarco and gave Rufus a mission on Exodus Nathe. The Uprising ZX-1 Wayfarer Mandator followed Sadon back to the Hydeforth, which escaped the Uche system after Finn returned. The cruiser landed on Ayestad, but the Uprising managed to track them, arriving above the planet. Tarke asked N6 to remotely activate the Hydeforth's shields, but he could not do so until the outer docking bay barricade was closed. Tarke ordered the Resistance personnel to return to the cruiser, and N6 closed the barrier and activated the shields as a transport was shot and destroyed. With the shields up, the Hydeforth was able to escape the planet. As the cruiser flew through hyperspace, DTX-N6 scanned both Rufus' ship, the Heck, and Finn's ship, the Aether, searching for trackers at the suggestion of Officer Cyreo Onwell. He located a Chezan-tech scanner, and Rufus destroyed it. While the commanders went to see Tarke on the bridge of the cruiser, N6 continued to scan the two craft. The Hydeforth later landed on Hestor for repairs, and N6 lowered the outer barricade for Tarke to exit. The inhabitants of Colony Hestor allowed the Canine Resistance to stay on the planet, during which N6 remained in the cruiser, planning with Tarke and his officers. When the repairs were finished, N6 informed the Resistance commanders, along with several new recruits from Hestor, that Tarke requested they board the Hydeforth. Their first hyperspace jump took them to the Tavistar system, where the collector automatons from Paywall Four shut down the Hydeforth's systems. N6 recommended that everyone in the docking bay retreat beyond the inner airlock barrier shortly before a team of collector automatons led by C-C15 forced their way through the outer barricade. When Tarke refused to pay the toll fee for entering the system, C-C15 declared that the cruiser would be held until he did. When the collector automaton returned to his squad, Tarke asked Finn and N6 to go to the bridge and disable the overrides the automatons had placed there. N6 silently followed Finn into the bridge, and watched as he destroyed the collector automatons stationed there, who were attempting to download the cruiser's data and send it to C-C15. However, he was too late to stop them, and the automatons learned who the cruiser belonged to, alerting the Uprising, who almost instantly attacked it. Still in the bridge, N6 was contacted by Tarke, who informed him of their situation. N6 reported this to Finn, who had managed to get the shields online. N6 reactivated them, narrowly saving the cruiser from being attacked by Uprising fighters. The battle that followed led the Canine Resistance to Tavistar Prime, where the Uprising deployed ground forces. After the native Udnen attacked the Uprising fighters, the Hydeforth escaped, with N6 piloting it. Independence In hyperspace after escaping Tavistar, Commander Tarke met with Finn and N6 on the bridge. Tarke, who had been saddened by the forced servitude of the collector automatons, asked Finn to alter N6's programming, giving him free will. N6 was extremely thankful for his freedom, pleased with the concept of emotions but not entirely used to it. After hearing the name "N6" from Tarke when he agreed with the commander's plan to land on Ea'Avuk, N6 decided to give himself a name outside of his designation, calling himself "Enzix". Once the Hydeforth arrived above the Ea'Avuk, Tarke asked the newly-freed Enzix to provide a map of the planet. After one of the recruits from Hestor, Ukaat Grezaha, attempted to steal a fighter and flee, Tarke asked Enzix to interview the other colonists and find out if they had second thoughts about joining the Canine Resistance. As Xaahn Outpost, a makeshift base, was being constructed, Enzix stood near Finn and Ithan Zrekaith in the Hydeforth's docking bay. Noticing Zrekaith's metal leg, Enzix questioned whether it was from an A-type automaton. He later met Tarke, Finn and Rufus in the command room of the outpost, awarding Ruawk Itah and Xaric Rexen, two Hestor colonists given the rank of commander, with their own zektaswords. He wished the commanders luck as they left on a mission to investigate the nearby Lurcacia system. When the commanders returned, Enzix met with Finn, asking him whether he could briefly visit the automaton-controlled station Syntax Terminal to upgrade himself. Finn let him go, telling him to keep himself safe and not be destroyed. Enzix asked to use the Aether, which Finn allowed him to do, as long as he did not damage it. Even with his freedom granted to him, Enzix continued to serve the Canine Resistance at Xaahn Outpost. When Finn returned to Ea'Avuk after visiting Arkat Thes to speak to the Arkaten about receiving a small portion of their iudonium, Enzix welcomed him back, informing him that Tarke had only just summoned him to the command room. As Finn walked off, he complimented the upgrades Enzix had done to his faceplate. Appearances * Dogworld Invaded (First appearance) * Resort Getaway * The Informant * Arkfire Category:Individuals Category:Automatons Category:Canine Resistance